friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Ross' Sandwich
"The One With Ross' Sandwich" is the ninth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on December 10, 1998. Plot hueirgbuiebuibthuwbihbuibuibwtbvbdfskjbiueatbhgrniuabuiaturvuyvyyvyvvkcctkyjvukbvuyyugvnc Phoebe is taking a literatue class and Rachel agrees to come, but instead of reading the books, she asks Phoebe what they are about right before the class begins. The second time, Phoebe decides to make up a story to tell Rachel, which she repeats in front of the entire class. When Rachel finds out that Phoebe actually wants to learn something instead of just having fun, they agree that Phoebe should take Monica, which turns out to be not such a good idea as she is way too fanatic and everybody hates her as she persuades the teacher to give them a test with essay questions. Ross is starting to unravel in light of his impending divorce and recent eviction, and the straw that breaks the camel's back is when he takes his leftover Thanksgiving sandwich to work and someone eats it. As this was "the only good thing going on in my life", he gets really mad about it. Phoebe writes a threatening note for him that will people scare off. His coworkers start calling him 'mental' and Ross thinks that getting tough with people is a way to get what you want out of them. This however does not work with Joey, who just pushes him off the couch in Central Perk when he orders him to give him his coffee. This causes problems with his boss, who wants him to see a psychiatrist, but when he reveals that he was the one that ate his sandwich, Ross screams in his face and is put on indefinite leave. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Michael Ensign - Dr. Ledbetter Scott Mosenson - Teacher Jennette Robbins - Cynthia Alexia Roberts - The Female Student Johan-Carl Nowack - Eric Garcia James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Ted Cohen & Andrew Reich Trivia * Joey offers his chicken to the gang after Monica tells them she's a sex addict. However in "The One With The Birth Mother", he states his new catch phrase of "Joey doesn't share food". Joey says he is only eating the skin of the chicken. He's only sharing because he isn't eating the whole chicken. * Phoebe reveals more about her time on the street, offering to tell them that she once stabbed a cop but instantly defends herself by saying that he stabbed her first * Joey shows off his leg that he had shaved to Monica and Chandler, after Rachel found Monica's razor and he had to lie for them, saying he's playing the role of a woman for a play. Matt LeBlanc actually shaved his leg for this episode. * When Joey lies that he slept with Monica, Ross simply approaches him and says it's not good for his rage before taking some pills. However, when he actually catches Chandler sleeping with Monica in The One Where Everybody Finds Out he chases after Chandler, in a worse state of mind. However, it is possible Ross was still under the influence of the Psychiatrist's tranquiliser, as Chandler puts the photo of Monica in the magazine the same day. * Joey has no problems with lying in this episode, making believable excuses. However in later season he can't lie and incorporates racoons into all of his stories. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title Category:Friends